narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Release: Weapon Forging
|image=Metal Release Weapon Forging.png |kanji=金遁.武器鍛錬 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kinton: Bukitanren |literal english=Metal Release: Weapon Forging |english tv=Metal Style: Weapon Forging |viz manga=Metal Release: Weapon Forging |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Bukijutsu |jutsu type=Metal Release (Jinsui) |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Saizen Kinsei/Childhood, Saiki Kinsei |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie, Fanon Canon }} Metal Release: Weapon Forging (金遁.武器鍛錬, Kinton: Bukitanren) is a basic technique, taught to the children of the Kinsei clan. It is the most basic jutsu of Metal Release. The youngest one to use this jutsu was Saizen, who managed to awaken the Metal Release at the age of twelve, which is astonishing. This technique is simply using one's chakra in order to shape metal into weapons. The user can use any type of metal they wish. Shaping the metal isn't difficult, it needs basic shape transformation in order to efficiently use. There is no said limitation to this technique, the user can create any weapon in existence in an instant using this jutsu. This makes the Kinsei clan experts in the art of Bukijutsu. They are all taught how to wield weaponry at a young age. This technique might be difficult for someone who is new to the release or has awakened it recently. The Kinsei elders used this technique as base in order to teach the children shape transformation and to handle metal release. This makes this technique essential for each member of the Kinsei clan. The user has an endless possibility of weapons to create. They can forge any sort of weapon in an instant. However, there are basic weapons that are taught by the clan to the new users in order for them to grasp the creation of metals, weaponry and blades. A strong and efficient user of this technique can create a blade sharp enough to cut through the hardest of substances, resilient and durable enough to withstand any attack and light enough to be handled easily without exhausting the limbs. To the Kinsei clan, it wasn't about just creating the blade, it was about the quality as well. A dull blade is useless to its user. Thus, extensive amounts of time must be put into practicing this technique as it is the base of Bukijutsu for the Kinsei clan. Once they learn the dynamics and methods of weapon creation, it becomes much more easier to forge them instantly. It also gives the user a chance to combine weapons in order to create a whole new weapon. Additionally, the user can easily forge weapons from his body such as blades and shields. It was seen many times that a user would create a sharp blade from their forearm to surprise the opponent and shred them to pieces. Or simply firing senbon from one's fingers with great speed in order to cause damage to the opponent. Additionally, the user can alter the shape of the weapon while it's in their hands, changing it to suit the situation. When a user is forging a weapon, it simply appears as if it formed instantly or at a very fast speed from thin air under his hand or coming out of another metallic structure. Users can also create weapons from preexisting weapons. Furthermore, the user can freely manipulate the metal weapons making them levitate in the air or move them freely without the need to contact them as they are made from the user's chakra. Known Weapons: * Kunai: The most basic form of weapon forging. It is the first weapon that the user is taught to forge as it simply sums up everything needed from a weapon. A blade, handle, and the structure. It resembles ordinary kunai. However, many managed to add variants just like the fourth did with the Flying Thunder God Kunai. Many would even use a Kunai as a way to deceive their opponents and fire senbon from the kunai itself. While this needs advanced chakra control and decent timing, it's possible and it proved to be very efficient as it can create the element of surprise. * Shuriken: Just like the Kunai, Shuriken are very essential for any Bukijutsu user. They form basic weaponry and they are light and easy to throw or aim. The user can create a Fuuma shuriken as well or a large shuriken the resembles the one carried by the first Hokage. Undoubtably, shuriken are unique weapons that use special dynamics in order to be efficient as they need to be thrown in a certain way to hit the target. However, creating Shuriken assists the user in creating a weapon with sharp edges and utilize it without injuring himself. Self-injury can be inflicted if one is new to this technique as forging weapons and handling them isn't as easy as grabbing them from a pouch and throwing them. * Senbon: Probably one of the most deceiving weapons known to shinobi. They are small and difficult to see especially in night or even in light as they would be hidden under the sun rays. Not to mention, they are also difficult to dodge. Taking that into account, forging senbon is taught in order to teach the user a certain structure of metal, one that will surely be used in creating spikes afterwards. It's also used for it's unique properties making it a very strong weapon. The Kinsei clan used senbon a lot over the years. It is deemed as their favorite weapon and it was used many times in conjunction with other weapons such as swords and Kunai where the user would fire senbon from the weapon itself. The senbon could be countless in number, giving the user the ability to create thousands of senbon to pierce and stab his opponents. * Wire Sting: One of the most basic yet essential tools. The hard part about forging this tool is simply its structure. For one to be able to use this tool, they must make it thin and strong. Thin in order to be a string that's used by the user and strong in order to withstand damage in combat without getting torn. Thus, a user must use a very strong type of metal for this. Saizen noted that he uses Steel Alloy for his strings in order for them to be strong enough to support great weight. * Shield: One of the defensive tools created and forged by the Kinsei clan. The shield can take many shapes. One of which when the shield appears from the users hand or arm, and it is attached to it. The other form is when the shield is flowing in the air and protecting the user. This can be done through Metal Dust alone as the user releases a quantity of metal dust, then forms the shield in thin air. Skilled users of Metal Release are able to form metal from thin air without the need to release metal dust prior to creating the shield. In other words, the shield is created from thin air in order to protect the user. The shield can be manipulated in order to cover the user completely as a barrier, or just float in front of the user similar to Shield of Sand. This shield is considered to be one of the three main defensive techniques of the Kinsei clan. Mainly because the shield can sustain brunt force from almost any attack. When Saizen transfers his chakra into the shield, it becomes much more durable. The shield's thickness and density can be augmented by the user in order to strengthen the shield. Trivia * Saizen is the youngest shinobi to ever use this technique. * It was noted that this technique was the first technique created by the Kinsei clan using their metal release and is regarded as their signature move.